Sakura White
by shadow warrior167
Summary: What happened when our favorite red headed herbalist and pink haired medic are cousins? How will Naruto and Sasuke feel about their pink haired friend go missing? What will happen when their worlds collide? How will the guys take discovering the other side of the Harunos?"Troublesome" Stay tuned and find out! Main pairings: Sasusaku and Zenyuki Side Pairings: Naruhina, Mitsukiki
1. Chapter 1: Shirayuki

**Hello all! I'm back!**

 **Sorry I've been gone for awhile so how's life? Anywho gotta new story coming your way so please enjoy!**

 **Crossfic AU**

 **I do not own Naruto nor Akagami No Shirayuki-Hime.**

Chapter 1: Shirayuki

,(^~^)

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Tanbarun. The sun shining brightly, children playing, adults hard at work, and a certain herbalist working hard to help keeping them in tip top shape. Shirayuki her name was she smiled running through the forest completely submerged being in her element smiled brightly going deeper into the forest until she saw a certain herb that caught her eye. She soon walked over to it kneeling down getting a closer inspection of it before giving off a gentle smile taking the herb for her shop.

"These Arnicas should be good to help the people of Tanbarun maybe even more!" she said giggling to herself while carefully plucking the herbs from the ground until she heard the bell from the clock tower ring signaling that it's time for her to her return home. She sighed gathering her things before standing up smiling brighter than before with her head held high. "Time to go home and set up shop for today." She said to herself taking off with a running start jumping into the air making her hood fall down revealing her apple red hair. She gazed at the view while running down the hill carefully trying to fall in the bank or to injure herself. She looked upinto the forest once more and smiled.

'Today is definitely going to be a great day' she thought while looking into the sky

Oh how wrong she would be

.

.

.

.

.

"Mirror mirror on the wall!" said Prince Raji the first prince of Tanbarun said extnding both of his arms widely before gesting to the informant staring at him with a 'wtf' look. Who's the most fairest of them all!" He exclaimed towards the man

The informant inwardly sighed starting at the Prince 'What the hell did I just drag myself into?' The man thought while thinking of a way on how to answer him

"Well mirror?!" the prince exclaimed impatiently

"Sire, that man is not a magic mirror he's an informant." said Sakaki trying to keep th prince from making a bigger fool of himself than he already is

"I don't care! I wanna know who the fairest of them all is and I wanna know now!" Raji said with a huff

Both Sakaki and the informant both inwardly sighed

'How in the hell did we end up with this guy?' they thought

The informant then cleared his throat and began to speak "Sire, the girl that you speak of is a young woman by the name of Shirayuki. She's a herbalist in the village and is well known for her exotic read hair and her outstanding personality. She's usually roaming around in the forest to gather herbs, that's all I know Sire." the informant finished and bowed towards the prince

"You hear that Sakaki? We have found her at last! Hurry! Send on of the guards to fetch her for me!" Raji exclaimed ecstatically

"Right away your highness" Sakaki bowed leaving while taking the informant with him. Prince Raji happily danced across the room before plopping down in his thrown letting out a sigh of happiness.

"Soon Shirayuki,very soon, you will be all mine and no one else's" he said to himself closing his eyes

'My **concubine** that is'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me but what?!" Shirayuki yelled at the guard who barged into her home

"Please ma'am there is no need for you to yell. You are ordered to appear before Prince Raji tomorrow morning and become his concubine. You have no choice in the matter and we expect to see you bright and early or there will be consequences." the guard said in half warning type of manner before leaving Shirayuki's home letting the words swim through her head.

'You have no choice in the matter.'

'You have no choice..'

'You have.. no..'

'... _ **choice**_...'

"You're wrong...I'll always have a choice... I've always had and I always will!" she said to herself while her fist shook from how tightly she clenched them. "If that idiot prince thinks I'll just willingly give myself to him then he's got another thing coming!" she exclaimed already knowing what she was going to do. As soon as she had everything sorted outed she started writing farewell letters to her friends and patients leaving a few medicines for them. She then walked into her bedroom and stared to pack a few supplies for herself. Once she was all packed up, she went to her dresser and pulled out a black and read scroll that had a golden flowers etched into it. She took them over to her to her desk and opened the scroll and began to write.

 _ **"Dear Sakura,**_

 _ **How have you been lately? Hopefully you're luck is going better than mine.**_

 _ **Anyways, I need your help. Some half-wit prince here in Tanbarun is trying to**_

 _ **make me his concubine and this is something that I cannot take on wilingly.**_

 _ **Especially not without a fight, grandma and grandpa wouldn't be proud probably**_

 _ **turning in their graves if I did that. So by the time you get this I will be far from**_

 _ **Tanbarun and hopefully at a safer location Please Sakura I need your help.**_

 _ **I will meet you at our usually rendezvous spot by the border of Tanbarrun and Clarines.**_

 _ **Please hurry, I have a feeling they won't give up when I'm gone.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Shirayuki**_

 _ **P.S. Don't tell anyone where you're going or it may cause trouble. I'd hate to**_

 _ **see something bad happen to your friends cousin."**_

She closed the scroll up and quickly did a few hand signs and sent the scroll to her beloved cousin as it vanished 'I hope she gets this in time.' she thought while grabbing her things walking to the door, She turns back looking at her soon to be old home readying herself for a new adventure.

'Goodbye my home.' she thought while closing the door pulling her hood up to cover her hair making it more easier for her to blend in the crowd.

'Goodbye Tanbarun.. I hope the other herbalist treats the patients just as well..' she smiled at her former home while running away from Tanbarun while getting farther and farther away with each step until she completely disappeared into the night wondering what will happen next.

"Hopefully something good." she whispered to herself, Tanbarun no longer visible and she was gone

 **So my lovely ducklings. Good? Bad? Needs more? Lemme know! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

Chapter 2: Sakura

A pink haired girl lay in her bed sleeping restlessly as a sudden feeling of dread washes over her in Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. Her eyes quickly shot open while sitting up as fast as possible, panting heavily as cool beads of sweat starts rolling down her face as she recalled her nightmare. In her nightmare someone was screaming for her them to help them and Sakura being the nice person she is was already on the move. While the person was screaming more and more details started to appear. For one, the person that was screaming ws clearly a woman and two, the woman's voice sounded fairly recognizable meaning that it was someone dear to her. She sighs running a hand through her soft, now damp pink lock and looks at her clock.

'2:26 am.. I don't see me going back to bed anytime soon so I might as well get up and drink something that will knock me out quick.' the pinkette sighed climbing out of bed going into the kitchen and started fixing herself some tea. While waiting for the tea she began to wonder what that strange feeling was that abruptly awoken her from her slumber

'I wonder what that was all about, I don't get like this unless I know 100% sure what's wrong but the bigger question is who was screaming for me? I know I heard that voice before but who?' she was soon brought out of her thoughts when her tea kettle started whistling letting her know that it's ready. She sighed running her hands through her hair once more before pouring herself a mug before going in her living room drinking it. "I'll figure it out later, then there should be some indication of the person who needs me." she grumbles out and no sooner after she said that, a scroll poofed in front of her giving the young kunoichi quite a shock.

"Who in the hell is sending me scrolls at 3 in the fucking morning?!" she growled out until she took a closer look at the scroll. "Hey wait a minute.. this is the same exact scroll I gave to Shirayuki... the one that I told her to use to contact me if something were to happen to her" she trailed off and quickly opened the scroll and scanned over the contents of it. The more she read it the more angrier and surprised she grew as the realization suddenly hit her. Shirayuki was in trouble and she needed her help and bad. After she finished reading the scroll, she promptly set it ablaze on her stove to make sure that no one would follow her as soon as she left. While thinking on the subject of leaving, she quickly scribbled a note to her team telling them that she be on a solo mission for the next few days and to not worry about her.

'Shirayuki said its best not to get them involved with this mess so I'll have to take her word for it. Plus I know how them two are when it comes to me leaving to go on a potentially dangerous mission without them.. they wouldn't either let me go alone or even let me go at all.' she chuckled to herself while going into the kitchen and cleaned up her mess before going upstairs to pack some of her medical supplies and various other stuff for the journey to Tanbarun. As soon as she made a mental checklist to make sure everything was there she proceeded out towards the door, locking it behind knew this was not the last time she would see her home but still at the thought of her leaving for a while still scared her and makes her homesick

'Come on Sakura, pull yourself together! This is your family you're talking about here! We can't ignore her!' she said as she gave herself a pep talk

 **'Yah! We can't let her down so let's go!'** Inner Sakura roared

 _ **'Its time.. we gotta save Shirayuki!**_ bott Inner Sakura and Outer both yelled in their mind turning Outer Sakura's worried look into one of pure determination as she sprinted out the gates of Konoha. 'I'll be back you guys..just you wait!' she thought her whole body overflowing with confidence. What she didn't notice was a pair of red eyes watching her every moves from the moment she walked out the door.

'Just what the hell are you doing Sakura..?' he said while deactivating his sharingan fading into the darkness


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling Alone

Chapter 3: Traveling Alone

 **Hey all! Chapter three coming your way so please enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the story.**

It was dark out almost dark as the color black itself while traveling though the forest. Shirayuki herself may have known the woods as it has become her home away from home while studying to become a herbalist thought it would be nice to sit down for a quick breathier to rest for a minute but at the same time knew it wouldn't be for long, she herself was no fool and knew of the dangers that lurked into the dark forest at night from the resident animals who were quite protective of their homes to bandits looking for a easy target to rob or who knows what else they would do but one thing for sure she's rather not stick around to find out just what would happen and got up and started her journey one more.

'It's getting late, I need to hurry and find a safe place to stay for the night and wait for Sakura to find me.' she thought as she pullled her hood up to keep unwanted attention away from her and continued to trudge on forward as the exhaustion from her travels started to finally catch up to her. about thirty minutes later or so she stumbled upon a cottage near the boarder.

"FInally. man really need to get back into training again.." she spoke tiredly, fatigue setting in, she, wobbled towards the door and knocked hoping for someone to let her in.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? is it alright for me to stay the night and rest before continuing on my journey?"

She was greeted with no reply and assumed the occupants of the cottage was either not there or have turned in for the night. Not wanting to be an intruder, she plopped herself down by the wall and sighed heavily. Half from disappointment, the other half from fatigue.

'Well that was a disappointment.' she thought to herself as she made herself comfortable on the ground. She looked up towards the sky as the clouds have finally gone away revealing a bright and beautiful full moon along with a sky littered by stars.

'What a beautiful night.. at least that's one good thing about tonight' she giggled at the thought and looked just as a shooting star was passing by. She quickly closed her eyes and a made a wish as it passed by.

"I wish for a better tomorrow... hopefully Sakura will be here and everything will be alright.. everything will be okay.. I just know it.." she said to herself, sleep finally taking over pulling her into it's grasp. She smiled falling into deep slumber only comforted by the sounds of the forest and the moon shining brightly upon her, and the hopes of a better tomorrow.

While resting her head for the night, Sakura decided to do the same thing and replenish her energy as she finally reached Tanbarun and didn't know what was to com. She looked around for an inn to sleep in for the night after crossing the boarder only to find none. So going off her ninja training she climbed up a tree and masked her chakra in case there were any ninjas in the area.

'Just wait for me Shirayuki, I'm almost there.'the pink haired medic thought drifting off to dreamland herself

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiki! Mitsuhide! I'm going on ahead!" someone yelled

"Be careful Zen!" yelled another unfamiliar voice

'Huh..?' A sleepy and still groggy Shirayuki thought looking around as she was woken up by the sound of an unknown male's voice. as she heard footsteps approched from behind her. she quickly turned her head up to the wall just as a boy around her age with sparkling white hair and dazzling bright blue eyes hopped over it.

'So pretty..' She thought while staring the now surprised mysterious boy as his eyes widened a bit as he finally noticing her mid jump meeting her forest green ones with his bright blue ones.

'Who is she?' he thought while staring back at her, causing him to get distracted and fell off the wall hurting his arm in the process.

"Ouch.. well that hurt." the boy spoke to himself as two others ran up to him.

"Zen!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Ugh... I really don't wanna be here right now doing this right now." Zen complained banging his head down on his desk to another guy maybe a year or so older than him._

 _The man chuckled at his friend's delimma while resting his hand on his shoulder. "Careful now, you don't want a permanent mark on your face from that or even worse lose some of the brain cells you have left."_

 _"Shut up Mitsuhide! All my brain cells are just fine and in fact they're increasing because of all this work!" said Zen as he shot his head up giving Mitsuhide a half hearted glare_

 _"Oh? Is that so? Then why are you complaining about it if you're growing in smarts?"_

 _"Because it's boring!"_

 _"Well too bad you have to do it."_

 _"But I don't wanna!"_

 _"This is why some people don't believe you when you tell them your age. Well. That and your height that is."_

 _"Shut up! I'm perfectly at a normal height for my age, you're just a tall oaf!"_

 _"Pipsqueak!"_

 _"Giant!"_

 _"Short stuff!"_

 _"Titan!"_ **(Had to do it x3)**

 _"_ _ ***Ahem!**_ _" someone said making both boys turn their heads in surprise to the door only to be greeted by a blonde hair, blue eyed female._

 _"Kiki?!" they both shouted a little flushed_

 _"Now then if you're both done arguing. Zen, if you hurry up and finish your work up for the day we can take a quick trip over to Tanbarun if you hurry up."_

 _"What? Do you really mean it?" Zen said with hope in his eyes_

 _Kiki couldn't help to let a small smile grace her lips and nodded at him "The moment you finish the sooner we can go."_

 _With that said, Zen started signing off on papers in record time. Kiki then walked over to Mitsuhide who was now standing bewildered at how his friend now motivated to do work. She closed her her eyes patting his shoulders. "Positive reinforcements work better than shouting at each other like five years olds Mitsuhide." she smirked at him before walking out the room leaving him in a daze. Once he came to, he looked around the room no longer seeing the blonde in sight and followed after her._

 _"H-Hey Kiki wait up!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _"This is it guys." Kiki announced as they reached the cottage around the evening after their long journey from Clarines_

 _"Finally!" Zen said as he raced inside running up to an empty room to relax_

 _'I can't wait to see what tomorrow has to bring' he thought while entering into a dreamless sleep. After sleeping for a while he was awoken by a noise that resembled knocking and someone asking for lodging._

 _"Hello? Is anyone in there? is it alright for me to stay the night and rest before continuing on my journey?"_

 _He lazily cracked one eye open trying to get it to adjust to the dark before giving back into his peaceful slumber_

 _'I must be more tired than I thought, I'm starting to hear things. Oh well, a little rest should fix that right up. he thought while dozing back off_

 _As the morning has come, Zen shot out of bed as soon as the sun's rays gently hit his face and headed to the bathroom to quickly was up with last night's event still lingering in his mind._

 _'That really was all a dream and that no person primarily, a woman would be silly enough to sleep in the forest at night If so,I hope she's alright.' he thought slightly worried about the unknown woman. He quickly brushed it off and ran down the steps past his friends, straight out the door._

 _"Kiki! Mitsuhide! I'm going on ahead!" Zen yelled back at them_

 _"Be careful Zen!" yelled Mitsuhide with Kiki on his tail_

 _Zen paid them no mind as he quickly started to scale the wall and hopping over it. Once he did he looked down to make sure nothing was there and out the corner of his eye saw something and saw a pair of green eyes watching his every move. He stared down at her what seemed like hours what as really seconds and started to ponder to himself_

 _'So I wasn't dreaming? She was real? Maybe she just got here and decided to rest.' Many thoughts were going through his mind at that moment which made him lose balance, falling off the wall instead._

 _"Ouch.. well that hurt." the boy spoke to himself as two others ran up to him._

 _"Zen!"_

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

As Zen sat on the ground holding his arm Mitsuhide and ran up to him giving him a look over with Kiki nearby

"Zen! I told you! Did you hit your head?! Who am I?! What's one plus one?!" Mitsuhide asked going into hysterics

Zen lazily looked up at the boy while still nursing his arm

"Who are you again?" He said in a bored tone

"Zen! Don't mess around like that!" Mitsuhide cried on the verge of tears.

"Is that your name?" Kiki said in a playful tine

"Don't encourage him!"

At this point, Shirayuki thought was the best time to try and get away while they making a fuss about their injured friend

'Better get outta here before they spot me.' she thought while crawling away on her hands and knees and was almost to freedom as soon as strong yet demanding voice stopped her in her tracks straightening up a bit

"Halt." said Zen as he turned back to her with a slight glare. He looked her up and down with a slight smirk on his face

"So mind telling me who you are and why you're out here all alone?"

"Oh! Uh I just left my home and I was sorta in a hurry and ended up getting lost on a random road and.. " she rambled on pulling her hood down a bit farther covering her hair. Zen was quite amused by her and smiled before turning serious. he grabbed his sword, putting it under her hood quickly flicking back showing off her bright apple red hair which made him pause for a moment.

"You.. have quite the unusal hair." he spoke in a amazed yet factual tone making her chuckle a bit

"Haha, yeah I get that a lot." she smiled at him before noticing his arm

"Oh you're injured." She said to him looking at his bruised arm making him look as well

"Oh this? This is nothing." He said brushing it off. Shirayuki on the other hand didn't and pulled out her bag filled with herbs and medicine

"Well then you're in luck, I'm a herbalist." said said while pulling out a jar only to be greeted with Zen's sheathed sword in her face once more.

'If this guy don't stop pointing that thing in my face...' she thought slightly agitiated

"No thanks. For all I know it could be poison or something. I'm not gonna fall for that little trick of yours, I wasn't born yesterday you know. Trust is earned not given so we're done here." he looked directly into her eyes

"Oh... well okay then." she spoke slightly confused

Zen gazed soften a bit and smiled at her

"Well? Off you go then." He nudged his head into another direction signaling for her to leave

'Well he does has a point. But still.. ' she looked at him with determination in her eyes and grabbed the tip of his sword

"H-Hey what are you-" He was cut off by Shirayuki slamming the sword down on her own arm making him stumble back in doing so, she grabbed some of her medicine and shakily unscrewed the cap while putting some on bandage, slapping it on her arm as proof.

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't usually carry around poisons." she looked at the three of their shocked expressions as they all were silent until Mitsuhide burst out laughing

"Bwuhaha! She sure got you good Zen!" Mitsuhide said while still laughing. Zen held his head down in defeat before bringing it back up with a smile on his face laughing as well, sittling down in front of her

"Hehe. I'm sorry about that, my name is Zen." he said with a smile

"I-I'm Shirayuki." she replied shyly until Zen placed his injured arm right in front of her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shirayuki but do you mind helping me out? It is kinda you fault for my ungraceful landing." he said with a huge grin on his face

"Eh?" she looked at him confused for a moment before fixing up his arm.

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all' she giggled to herself looking at her new friend while he inspected the her work


End file.
